<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she feels brand new (and just like home) by angstinspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294040">she feels brand new (and just like home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstinspace/pseuds/angstinspace'>angstinspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Reading Together, Spoilers, just girls being soft idk, library date, pining brea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstinspace/pseuds/angstinspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Errm ... That’s very kind of you, Brea,” Deet said. “But the thing is, I’m afraid I don’t know how to read.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh ... of course. Brea almost smacked herself in the forehead. Deet had just explained that Grottans didn’t have libraries and that they told all of their stories out loud. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ah ... right.” Her face burned and her ears drooped. “I suppose I knew that. I—”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Deet giggled, the sound light and airy like wind chimes. “It’s alright. Perhaps you could read it to me?”</i>
</p>
<p>or, Brea and Deet go to the library together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brea/Deet (Dark Crystal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she feels brand new (and just like home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bdisneystreet/gifts">221bdisneystreet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow my first dark crystal fic! commissioned from me by <a href="https://twitter.com/mirmirthepanda">miranda</a>!! so glad you wanted me to write some tdc:aor for you, i've wanted to write some fic for this show since it first came out. it's still one of my fave series ever, as short-lived as it was *glares at netflix*</p>
<p>miranda requested a brea/deet library date, so....yeah this is basically just about brea and deet hanging out in the library and reading together, and a lot of pining ensues. :) </p>
<p>[tdc:aor spoilers and i guess general dark crystal spoilers as well] </p>
<p>i imagine this takes place in some happy post-canon universe where deet is no longer possessed by the darkening and the skeksis are no longer in power blah blah... idk how they got there, but who cares! that said, i still stuck to the canonical deaths from age of resistance so there's a couple mentions of those...so i guess beware of spoilers if you're reading this without having watched the show, for some reason lol. </p>
<p>otherwise, no other warnings or anything! this is mostly just total fluff haha. </p>
<p>(title is from "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1LEtiHpiSY">the land &amp; the sea</a>" by hannah &amp; maggie)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brea and Deet laughed as they ran down the corridor, their hands linked. </p>
<p>“Wait ‘til you see it.” Brea giggled as she pushed the library doors open. “It’s my favorite place in the whole Citadel!” </p>
<p>As they stepped inside, Deet gasped. Soft light filtered in from the skylight, reflecting in her dark eyes and complimenting the forest-green hue of her skin. Her wings fluttered in excitement—an endearing trait that made Brea’s heart do something strange. </p>
<p>Brea quickly drew her attention away from Deet and stopped to admire the scenery—the tall spiral staircase winding to the ceiling, the balconies lined with overflowing bookshelves. She breathed in, reveling in the scent of weathered parchment. </p>
<p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It is,” Deet agreed. “We don’t have anything like this in Grot.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have libraries in Grot?”</p>
<p>Deet shook her head. “There’s an archive deep in the caverns, but I don’t go there often. We tell most of our stories out loud.”</p>
<p>Brea brightened at that, fascinated to learn this information. “I see. Well, I would love to hear one of your Grottan tales sometime.”</p>
<p>“You would?” Deet’s ears perked up. “I’ll have to tell you some of my favorites. Although, I’m not as good at storytelling as my fathers are—they always did so many funny voices when they told me and Bobb’N bedtime stories.”</p>
<p>Her eyes glimmered as she spoke fondly of her family. It made a tight feeling squeeze in Brea’s chest, like she’d momentarily forgotten how to breathe—an odd occurrence that often happened when she was around Deet. She’d have to do some research later to figure out what it meant.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re a brilliant storyteller, Deet,” she said earnestly, then cleared her throat. “Anyway, would you like me to show you around the library?”</p>
<p>Deet nodded eagerly. “Yes, please!”</p>
<p>They started up the staircase, and Brea surveyed the multicolored stacks of books and rolled-up scrolls. Deet followed, occasionally leaning forward to examine something but not touching anything. Brea, meanwhile, trailed her hand over every row of books they passed, searching over the gilded spines. </p>
<p>“Let’s see. Where is ... ah! Here it is!”</p>
<p>She picked up one tattered volume and dusted it off. The cover was faded, but it still bore the familiar image of a female Vapran knight wielding a curved sword in each hand.</p>
<p>“This one was my favorite when I was younger,” she said, tracing her fingers over the cover. “It’s an adventure story about a knight. When I was little, I always wanted to be like her.” Her smile wavered. “I was never very brave like she is, though. She’s more like my sister, Tavra.”</p>
<p>Her smile faded. It was painful to even mention Tavra without feeling like the blade that had stolen her sister’s life had plunged through her own chest.</p>
<p>She felt a light touch on her arm, and found that Deet was regarding her with a small tilt of her head and her eyes gleaming with sympathy. </p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> very brave, Brea.” Deet nodded towards the illustration of the knight. “I’m sure you’re a lot like her, too.”</p>
<p>Brea’s heart swelled. “Thank you, Deet,” she said, her eyes stinging. “That means a lot. Truly.” </p>
<p>She realized she’d been looking at Deet for a long time, and she looked down. “Anyway, I’m sure you would enjoy this story a lot. You can borrow it, if you’d like.” </p>
<p>She held the book out towards Deet, who stared at it with shining eyes like she had been offered the world’s most precious treasure. The expression faltered, though, as she looked sheepishly from Brea to the book and back again.</p>
<p>“Errm ... That’s very kind of you, Brea,” she said. “But the thing is, I’m afraid I don’t know how to read.”</p>
<p><em>Oh ... of course.</em> Brea almost smacked herself in the forehead. Deet had just explained that Grottans didn’t have libraries and that they told all of their stories out loud. </p>
<p>“Ah ... right.” Her face burned and her ears drooped. “I suppose I knew that. I—”</p>
<p>Deet giggled, the sound light and airy like wind chimes. “It’s alright. Perhaps you could read it to me?”</p>
<p>Brea looked up to meet Deet’s earnest gaze. “Oh ... yes, of course,” she said. “I would be delighted!”</p>
<p>They descended the stairs, and Brea led Deet to the small desk where she’d always done her research. Parchments lay scattered over its surface, and Brea cleared them aside and placed the book down. She moved some of the stacks of books on the floor and pulled over two stools so that she and Deet could sit side-by-side.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since Brea had read out loud to anyone, and she felt a bit self-conscious as she cracked open the cover of the book and turned to the first page. But as she took a deep breath and started to read, her anxiety ebbed away. </p>
<p>Her confidence increased as she continued, especially as she could sense Deet becoming steadily more invested in the story. She monitored each of Deet’s reactions out of the corner of her eye—how she tilted her head and her ears perked up when she was interested, how she leaned in closer to the page at the exciting parts. They were soon sitting so close together that their shoulders brushed, which Brea found distracting, but she managed to continue reading. </p>
<p>By the time they reached the final page, Brea had lost track of time. She only realized how long it had been when the sunlight faded, and the primary source of light was the lantern hanging above them. </p>
<p>When she recited the last words, Brea’s voice was hoarse, but she hardly noticed. She had been so caught up in the story and had almost forgotten how much she enjoyed this tale—the heroine’s bravery and determination, the epic journey, the thrill of the final battle. Despite how long it had taken her to read it aloud, she was almost tempted to start from the beginning again. </p>
<p>Deet let out a content sigh. “Oh, my. That was an exciting story! Are there others like it?”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you enjoyed it,” Brea said, smiling. “And yes, there are a lot more amazing adventure books. If you’d ever like me to read you some others—”</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” Deet exclaimed, then covered her mouth like she was ashamed of herself for interrupting. </p>
<p>But Brea only laughed, endeared by Deet’s enthusiasm. “I would love to,” she said, starting to close the book—but then froze. </p>
<p>“Brea?” Deet said. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh, yes. It’s just, I remembered ...” </p>
<p>She turned to the inside cover of the book, and her heart clenched when she saw exactly what she’d expected to find there. A young child’s writing scrawled over the material, accompanied by a few illustrations—figures with disproportionate limbs, holding long objects that Brea assumed were swords. </p>
<p>“What is this?” Deet leaned forward to take a closer look. “Someone drew in the book?” </p>
<p>“Yes. It was me.” Brea let out a small, breathless laugh. “I must’ve been only a few trine old. I loved the story so much, I started writing a sequel in the back of the book.</p>
<p>“Mother was so upset when she discovered it. She lectured me until I wept. But ... then she had an idea and asked for the Librarian to bind me my first journal. She said if I wanted to write my own stories, I could write them down in there.”</p>
<p>As much as it pained her to speak of her mother, Brea smiled faintly at the memory. </p>
<p>“So, she’s the one who first encouraged you to keep a journal?” Deet said. “That’s wonderful.” </p>
<p>Brea’s vision blurred, but she nodded. Her gaze wandered to where her journal lay on the desk.</p>
<p>A brief silence descended on them, but Deet broke it by lightly clearing her throat. “Brea, can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>The words snapped Brea out of her daze. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was wondering ...” Deet tugged at one of the thin braids in her hair. “Could you ... teach me how to read? I would love to learn.”</p>
<p>Some of the tension fell from Brea’s shoulders, and she broke into a smile. “I would love to.”</p>
<p>“You would?” Deet’s eyes were round and hopeful. “You don’t have to, and I understand if it’s too much trouble. But—”</p>
<p>“It’s no trouble at all. We could start right now, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>Deet smiled excitedly. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course!” Brea set the book aside and pulled her journal towards them. “Now, let’s see,” she said, turning to a blank page and grabbing a quill. “It’s a lot to learn. But I can start by teaching you a few letters ...”</p>
<p>Again, time seemed to slip away as Brea wrote out the first few letters of the alphabet and explained to Deet what sounds they made. She guided Deet through how to write each one, slowly writing down the letter several times and then handing the quill over for Deet to try it. Deet was an attentive and determined learner, watching Brea’s writing techniques carefully before copying them.</p>
<p>By the end of their lesson, the page was crowded with the characters they’d composed—Brea’s neat handwriting next to Deet’s shaky scrawl.</p>
<p>“I think that’s enough for one day,” Brea said. “But I’d be happy to practice with you again tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I would love that! You’re a magnificent teacher, Brea.” Deet’s eyes glittered with gratitude. She’d gotten a small smudge of ink on her face, and Brea resisted the urge to reach out and wipe it away. </p>
<p>Brea tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well ... you’re a very good student,” she said. “I know you’ll only be in Ha’rar a few more days, but I’m happy to keep practicing with you as long as you’re here.”</p>
<p>Deet sat up straighter. “That would be delightful. And if you ever visit me in Grot, we could practice more then, too!”</p>
<p>Brea’s heart skipped. Deet wanted her to visit Grot? </p>
<p>“I ... yes,” she managed to say. “I like the sound of that.” </p>
<p>They gazed at each other for a few moments, before Deet looked down and fiddled with the corner of the page in front of her. </p>
<p>“Brea,” she said, “would it be alright if I looked through your journal? I’ve always wanted to take a closer look at your drawings.”</p>
<p>Brea’s smile faltered. She was taken aback at first, before it occurred to her that perhaps Grottans didn’t keep journals. Maybe Deet didn’t know that they were typically meant to be private. Then again, she didn’t see much harm in letting Deet take a look, especially since she wouldn’t be able to read what Brea had written. </p>
<p>“Oh ... of course!” she said at last. “I don’t mind.” </p>
<p>That was all the permission Deet needed, as she began to flip through the pages, humming as she did so. She took her time to admire each of Brea’s drawings—various diagrams, pictures of plants and animals, as well as many other illustrations. She sometimes paused to ask a question or compliment Brea’s work but otherwise was quiet.</p>
<p>Brea watched her, her face heating each time Deet praised her art. By now, Deet had almost reached the end of the pages Brea had filled out, and—</p>
<p>“Oh!” Deet exclaimed. </p>
<p>Brea looked down and froze. On the page in front of them were some doodles she’d done recently—mostly abstract symbols and illustrations of leaves and flowers. But in one corner was a drawing of a Grottan girl with round eyes and a gentle smile ... one that looked remarkably like the girl sitting next to her right now. </p>
<p>Cautiously, Brea lifted her gaze to observe Deet’s face. Deet didn’t seem to notice, still blinking at the portrait in fascination.</p>
<p>“Is this ... me?” </p>
<p>Her voice was small, and it plucked at a string in Brea’s heart. To her relief, Deet sounded amazed rather than offended.</p>
<p>“I ... well, yes,” Brea stammered. “Sort of. I drew it from memory, though. It’s not very good.” </p>
<p>She remembered, now, that she’d drawn the picture on a whim a while ago—how her hand had seemed to have a mind of its own, how she almost didn’t realize who she was drawing until the lines formed together. </p>
<p>Deet smiled warmly and laid a hand on Brea’s forearm. “I think it’s lovely,” she said. </p>
<p><em>I think </em>you’re<em> lovely</em>, Brea’s mind supplied immediately, and the thought startled her. </p>
<p>But it didn’t startle her as much as when, an instant later, Deet leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. </p>
<p>Brea’s mind went blank, and warmth spread over her face. “Wh—What was that for?” </p>
<p>Deet’s ears drooped. “Ah ... well, I suppose it’s my way of saying thank you,” she said. “For everything. For reading to me, and for teaching me how to write. And ... for being my friend.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Brea felt as if all the air had left her lungs. “Then, consider this my way of saying you’re welcome.” Before she could lose her nerve, she leaned forward and gave Deet a kiss on the cheek in return. </p>
<p>When she pulled back, they stared at each other with awestruck expressions before they both giggled bashfully. Brea was fairly certain that Deet’s face looked a darker shade of green than it usually was. </p>
<p>Brea became aware that Deet’s hand was still resting against her arm, and she shyly pulled away. She closed her journal and hugged it to her chest as she stood up.</p>
<p>“I—I should probably go,” she stammered. “I just remembered that Seladon wanted to have a brief meeting with me. But ... you’ll be joining us for dinner, I hope?” </p>
<p>Deet looked confused, like she’d just awoken from a dream, but then smiled and nodded. “Of course! I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>“As am I,” Brea agreed, and she meant it with all her heart.</p>
<p>After they’d said their goodbyes, Brea stepped out into the corridor and walked a few paces before turning the corner. When she saw the hall was empty, she leaned her back against the wall and released a long breath. She lifted a hand to rest against her cheek where Deet had kissed her, and a giddy smile rose to her face.</p>
<p>One thing was for certain: she would have a lot to write about in her journal later. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the end! :) thanks so much again to miranda for requesting this from me, your idea inspired me so much and this was such a joy to write. </p>
<p>any kudos/comments are much appreciated! also, please consider following me on <a href="https://twitter.com/angst_in_space">twitter</a> which is where i post most of my writing updates, wips, commissions status, etc. and/or you can check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstinspace/works">my other fics</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>